The invention relates to a control cabinet cooling device with a housing comprising a hot air inlet and a cooling air outlet, wherein the air to be cooled is suctioned by means of at least one fan in the housing via the hot air inlet into the housing, led through an air-refrigerant heat exchanger in the housing and blown out via the air outlet as cooled air. A condensate separator designed as a droplet separator is arranged downstream of the air-refrigerant heat exchanger in the direction of air flow through the housing. Such a control cabinet cooling device is known from WO 2012/116724 A1. DE 37 14 727 C1 describes an air conditioning unit by means of which the condensate separator is designed as an inertial separator.
The control cabinet cooling devices known from the prior art have the disadvantage that the condensate removal occurs in an undefined manner in the bottom area of the control cabinet cooling device. This leads to uncontrolled collection of condensate in the control cabinet cooling device, for example, in condensate collection trays provided for this purpose. In addition, in the known condensate separators, condensate can occur on the cold outer sides thereof, which is not caught by the geometries for condensate removal, which are provided in the interior of the condensate separator and thus runs down uncontrolled on the outer periphery of the condensate separator, collecting accordingly in an undefined manner in the bottom area of the control cabinet cooling device.